La fin de l'inutilité
by Istalia
Summary: [spoil chap 75] Sasha, Connie et Jean. Un trio qui fait bien pâle figure face à celui composé de Eren, Mikasa et Armin, ou face à celui de Levi, Erwin et Hange. Mais, si eux n'ont pas une super intelligence, la capacité de se transformer en titan, ou une force monstrueuse pour des humains, ils ont leurs propres forces, et ils s'en rendront pleinement compte sur le champ de bataille


Salut à tous! pas vraiment de couple dans ce one shot (lequel est effectivement un OS (deux heures pour l'écriture et la correction), mais un trio que j'affectionne beaucoup: Jean, Sasha et Connie.

Niveau chronologie, pendant le chapitre 75, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de spoil... ah si, un. Dans le chapitre 68...

J'espère très fort que les prochains qui sortiront ne me diront pas "eh ben nan! ça se passe pas du tout comme ça! tu t'es foirée sur toute la ligne!" -'

Tous les persos, l'univers et le bordel sont à Ishyama gna gna gna...

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

Ce n'était pas un combat. C'était un massacre, une hécatombe.

Jean regardait autour de lui, mais rien ne changeait.

Où qu'il porte son regard, le diagnostic ne changeait pas : un peu moins de la moitié de leurs effectifs avaient fini dans la panse d'un titan, et la moitié de l'autre était clouée au sol, par manque de gaz, ou d'une partie de leur anatomie.

Et évidemment, à chaque fois qu'un combat opposait une troupe de bataillons à des titans, les recrues de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement s'en sortait sans blessure grave.

À croire que faire partie du corps d'armée qui faisait face au plus grand nombre de pertes augmentait leurs chances de survie. Il faillit émettre un ricanement, mais la poussière dans sa gorge l'empêcha de produire plus qu'une toux.

Il jeta un nouveau regard circulaire autour de lui.

D'après le panache de vapeur qui s'élevait au-dessus des maisons, Reiner, Berthold ou Eren s'était finalement transformé. Logiquement, Mikasa ne devait pas être loin, et Armin non plus. Ces trois-là étaient des éléments vitaux de l'armée, entre Eren le seul humain/titan de leur côté, Mikasa la « caporal Levi » féminine et Armin le cerveau de la troupe, qui avait d'aussi bonnes idées que le commandant Erwin en personne… en comparaison, Jean, Sasha, Connie et Historia (moins anonyme depuis qu'elle avait été couronnée Reine, et elle était toujours protégée par une escorte, quoi qu'elle veuille), n'étaient pas si primordiaux. S'ils étaient blessés, portés disparus, ou autre, il n'y aurait pas grand bruit. À la limite, Armin… Eren se foutait royalement de ce qui pouvait leur arriver, tant qu'ils ne le trahissaient pas, et Mikasa de même. Vu qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul Eren, et que ce n'était pas l'un d'entre eux.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, Connie, devait voler plus loin, car il n'était pas dans le champ de vision, pourtant large, de Jean. En revanche, il voyait nettement Sasha, qui réussissait l'exploit d'être toujours dans la bonne position de vol pour aller vite, dégainer des lames, ou tirer à l'arc.

Si elle ne dégainait que rarement, ses flèches faisaient toujours mouche et se plantaient dans l'œil d'un titan, l'aveuglant définitivement s'il n'était pas trop grand, car incapable d'ôter les morceaux de bois de ses globes oculaires.

Il la vit prendre une pause rapide, essuyer la sueur qui perlait à son front directement au moyen de sa capuche, profiter de la hauteur à laquelle elle était parvenue pour observer le champ de bataille…

[...]

… Sasha n'observait pas le champ de bataille. Elle le scrutait, à la recherche de trois choses : des titans à terre, avec des flèches dans les yeux (la vapeur qu'ils dégageaient ne facilitait pas les choses) histoire de refaire son stock, pas vraiment extensible à l'infini des soldats en difficulté qu'elle pourrait aider en détournant des titans de leur route, mais surtout, surtout, elle cherchait Jean et Connie.

Depuis qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils étaient des éléments dispensables des bataillons, ils avaient décidé de se serrer les coudes.

Enfin, décidé.

Disons plutôt que Jean n'admettrait jamais qu'il tenait à qui que ce soit (pensez-vous, ça ruinerait son image de marque!), Sasha n'avait pas exactement dans son caractère, la faculté de travailler en équipe, donc elle combattait de son côté tout en vérifiant si les deux autres allaient bien. Et Connie… c'était sûrement celui qui s'occupait le plus des deux autres.

Pourtant, l'homme que Sasha voyait perché sur le toit le plus haut de Shiganshina, n'était pas lui : il venait de plonger les pieds en avant, alors que Connie sautait systématiquement tête la première, toujours à la recherche de la vitesse. En revanche, Jean n'en avait que faire de l'adrénaline, il voulait juste s'en sortir en vie. Et en l'occurrence, sauter vers le sol en présentant son crâne n'était pas exactement la meilleure stratégie de survie.

L'adolescent se dirigeait vers elle, elle ne bougea pas et l'attendit, se remettant à la recherche de ses flèches. Tout en essayant de ne pas penser très très fort à la question qui lui ferait probablement perdre le peu de sang froid qu'elle avait réussi à amasser : où donc était Connie ?

« SASHA ! » lui hurla la silhouette encapuchonnée qui lui fonçait dessus.

C'était bien Jean. Il se posa directement sur ses deux pieds, là où Connie aurait fait un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé.

« Tais toi. Je ne sais pas où il est. »

Plutôt que d'attendre la question fatidique, Sasha avait préféré y répondre directement.

Sans le regarder, elle se dirigea vers la masse fumante d'un titan fraîchement abattu aux yeux, elle le savait, criblés de flèches.

« Sasha ! Attend ! »

Jean avait plongé à sa poursuite et regardait fixement un spécimen de dix ou douze mètres se pencher vers le sol sans raison apparente, avant de plonger une main aux doigts étrangement effilés dans une caisse de bois.

De la caisse en question dépassaient deux pieds.

Jean poussa un juron, Sasha sursauta, effectua une torsion du buste pour changer de cap, et les deux adolescents se ruèrent vers le mini-phénomène.

[...]

Connie avait mal.

Mal à la nuque, mal au dos, mal au visage, mal aux côtes.

Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir percuté quelque chose de chaud qui avait surgi inopinément sur son chemin. C'était sûrement un titan, mais il ne pouvait pas en jurer.

Il essaya de bouger et eut un instant de panique avant de comprendre qu'il était simplement bloqué entre quatre murs, et non mort.

Son dos malmené lui faisait un mal de chien et il dû garder un œil fermé pour ne pas qu'il se fasse inonder de sang dégoulinant d'une plaie à l'arcade.

De son unique œil ouvert, il voyait le ciel bleu que zébrait quelques nuage. L'envie de ne plus bouger se fit de plus en plus forte. Il était fatigué. Trop d'émotions en trop peu de jours, trop de poussées d'adrénaline, trop de frayeurs…

Il allait fermer les yeux quand le reflet du soleil sur sa botte disparut. Il poussa un soupir. Sûrement un nuage.

Il les écarquilla quand un souffle de vent lui balaya le visage, et contempla sans trop y croire la main qui faisait sa taille. Un petit rire nerveux le prit.

Retour à la case départ ! Il s'était engagé dans les bataillons avec la ferme conviction de mourir de la main d'un machin humanoïde de plusieurs mètres de haut. Puis, il y avait eu l'affaire Reiss, et il s'était fait une raison : dans la guerre contre les titans, il se ferait tuer par un humain.

Les deux dernières fois où il avait vu la mort de près, un de ses amis s'était interposé : Reiner avec son bras, Sasha avec une flèche. Cette fois, ça semblait rappé.

Pendant qu'il était pris dans ses pensées, la main immense, aux doigts étrangement squelettiques s'était glissée entre les parois de la caisse et son corps, avant de le soulever et l'approcher d'une bouche cauchemardesque.

Allez, quelqu'un viendrait l'aider, non ? Allez, jamais deux sans trois ? Allez, les gars…

il esquissa un micro sourire quand il aperçu deux silhouettes lui foncer dessus.

Son ricanement nerveux se mua en fou rire hystérique lorsqu'il les identifia, l'une les épées dégainées, l'autre une flèche encochée.

Il savait que Jean ne serait jamais assez rapide pour lui sauver la mise, et n'était pas un expert, mais s'estimait hors de portée de l'arc de Sasha (de toutes façons, jamais elle ne pourrait viser à cette vitesse).

Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas de deus ex machina. Il était seul.

Quelle était la meilleure attitude à adopter pour avoir une mort aussi peu douloureuse que possible ? Contracter tous les muscles en l'attente du choc, ou au contraire se faire aussi malléable que possible pour opposer le moins possible de résistance aux mâchoires ?

« CONNIE! »

Le cri conjugué de Sasha et Jean le tira de sa torpeur pre-mortem.

En un instant, sa peur fut refoulée par un torrent de colère. Plus jamais il ne serait un boulet. Personne n'aurait plus à risquer sa vie pour la sienne. Et puis, franchement, ces deux-là seraient des catastrophes ambulantes dépressives sans lui.

Il serra les dents, raffermit sa prise sur la poignée de l'épée à moitié brisée, et poussa un cri rauque en entrant dans la bouche du titan.

Lorsque la main se relâcha un peu, il bondit dans la gorge de la créature, son talon passant à un millimètre des mâchoires qui claquèrent aussitôt.

Le titan eut un mouvement de déglutition qui l'aurait fait tomber dans ce qui lui servait d'estomac, s'il n'avait pas planté son moignon d'épée dans son palais.

Il resta accroché d'une main au palais, avec la vague conscience que la salive du titan n'arrangeait pas sa stabilité, et planta les ancres de son équipement au fond de sa gorge.

Il dégaina deux lames fraîches, voulu respirer un grand coup (et se ravisa au dernier moment avant de s'étouffer dans les vapeurs des acides gastriques), et trancha les chairs à toute allure, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans les muscles.

Si la main du titan faisait sa taille, il lui faudrait trancher environ deux fois son épaisseur pour atteindre la cible de 1 m sur 30 cm qui le tuerait à coup sûr.

Il s'interdit de penser que sa réserve d'oxygène diminuait à toute allure, que s'il n'allait pas assez vite, il se retrouverait coincé _dans_ les chairs du titan, que s'il s'en sortait, il garderait probablement à vie les marques de brûlures… surtout, ne pas y penser. Trancher.

[…]

Jean s'arrêta.

Ou plutôt, il cessa de rappeler ses ancres pour les planter dans un autre mur, et attendit sans trop y penser que sa vitesse décroisse et qu'il finisse par s'arrêter.

En fait, il aurait fini dans un mur si Sasha n'avait pas lâché son arc et sa flèche encochée pour l'attraper et lui faire exécuter un atterrissage d'urgence.

« Qu'est c'q'tu fous ?! » lui hurla-t-elle, son accent paysan lui revenant sous le coup du stress.

Ben quoi ? C'était fini, non ? Une fois que quelqu'un entrait dans la bouche d'un titan, il n'en ressortait pas. Eren était le seul cas enregistré de mémoire humaine (et encore, lui il avait un super pouvoir). Connie était perdu.

« N'import'quoi, il va sortir, tu l'entend pas ? »

Jean tendit l'oreille, mais comme à chaque fois, il n'entendit absolument rien. Soit sa camarade avait une ouïe surhumaine, soit elle communiquait avec des gens omniscients…

Deux secondes.

« Comment ça il va sortir ? »

Elle le regarda avec un drôle d'air, puis sembla se rappeler qu'il était à moitié sourd par rapport à elle.

« Je l'entend trancher la chair du titan, il va sortir. Il a juste besoin d'un coup de main, les blessures se referment trop vite, il va finir englué dedans. Viens ! »

Ni une ni deux, l'arc tombé au sol totalement oublié, ils se ruèrent sur le titan.

Malgré sa peur quasi phobique, et tout à fait justifiée, Sasha partit détourner son attention. En théorie, elle se débrouillait mieux que Jean pour couper la nuque rapidement, mais là, il faudrait faire du travail précis pour ne pas couper Connie avec. Et Jean n'aurait eu aucune chance d'échapper aux doigts vifs du titan.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, car dès le premier essai, la lame de Jean s'entrechoqua avec celle de Connie, et il échappa un hoquet de stupeur. _Bordel, il était déjà arrivé là ? Il avait dû traverser deux ou trois fois sa propre largeur dans des tissus vivants à la composition incertaine, chauffées à cinquante ou soixante degrés, le tout pour ainsi dire sans respirer, et en étant englué là-dedans ? Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas une aberration, lui aussi ?_

Pas le temps de pinailler. Jean redécoupa un trait dans la nuque. Suffisamment profond pour être utile, pas assez pour blesser Connie. Puis, il plongea les mains dans les chairs brûlantes et écarta les deux pans.

Il hurla en sentant la peau de ses paumes cuire, se craqueler, puis se fendre.

Enfin, une main armée d'une épée brisée et emoussée jaillit à la lumière, manquant de l'éborgner de peu. Sasha la vit du coin de l'œil, et faillit se faire attraper.

Lorsque le deuxième bras jaillit, Jean lâcha les deux morceaux de peau, se saisit des poignets de Connie et tira.

À la seconde où leur ami se dégagea du titan, Sasha revient en trombe, effectuant une rotation à cent quatre-vingt degrés, et fit une magnifique coupure d'un mètre sur trente centimètre, exactement à l'endroit d'où venait d'émerger Connie, sans même se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas été achevé par la traversée de l'humain.

Le titan s'effondra comme une poupée vaporeuse, dégageant encore plus de chaleur.

Sasha glapit de surprise au contact de la fumée et avisa Jean qui avait fini par caler Connie sur son épaule, avant de se carapater en volant.

Elle ajusta sa prise sur ses sabres et partit à leur poursuite, récupérant son arc et deux flèches au vol.

Jean s'était posé sur un toit. Le choix d'un emplacement de repos était très important, lors d'un combat avec des titans : il fallait un endroit facile d'accès pour les humains, si possible à l'abri des regards des titans, et d'où ils pouvaient s'échapper de plusieurs côtés, sur une longue distance.

En l'occurrence, c'était un très bon emplacement. Jean avait déjà déchargé Connie de son épaule quand elle arriva, mais elle vit du premier coup d'œil à quel point il était crispé.

On aurait dit une araignée morte, avec les membres repliés, mais ne se touchant pas. Sa plaie à l'arcade était cautérisée et ne saignait plus, les fluides du titan achevaient de s'évaporer de sa peau et de ses vêtements. Une chose de sûre, son équipement n'avait sûrement pas supporté la fournaise. Et s'il s'en sortait sans cicatrices durables, ça serait un bel exploit.

Une fois la vapeur évanouie, ils eurent la surprise de voir la peau de Connie à peine rougie, contrairement à celle de Jean, dont les mains ne ressemblaient plus à grand'chose, à se demander comment il avait pu manœuvrer dans son état.

Et puis, d'un seul coup, Connie se détendit. Comme ça. Plus aucun de ses muscles ne devait avoir la force de se contracter.

Puis, au bout d'une trentaine d'interminables secondes, il ouvrit un œil timide. Puis un deuxième. Jean eut l'impression fugace que son iris était plus large que d'habitude, comme s'il avait pris plus de place sur le blanc, mais la vision s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Il passa deux fois son bras devant ses yeux, pour vérifier s'ils papillonnaient bien.

C'était le cas.

Sasha dû s'asseoir tant son soulagement était grand.

Ils avaient dû s'y mettre à trois, mais ils avaient terrassé un titan. C'était peu comparé à la masse qui affluait, mais à leur niveau, c'était plus que bien.

Il leur suffirait ensuite de récupérer leur souffle pendant quelques minutes, d'aller chercher un équipement de rechange pour Connie et de quoi soigner Jean, et ils seraient bons pour y retourner.

« J'vous manquait trop ? » coassa alors Connie, réveillant Sasha au passage.

Que ferait-elle sans lui ? Il lui resterait Jean et les autres, mais sans le seul qui l'ait acceptée après l'épisode patates (où elle lui avait légèrement sauvé la mise, d'ailleurs), ça n'aurait juste plus été pareil. Plus de blagues idiotes, plus personne pour entrer dans ses délires.

Heureusement que Jean aussi était là, d'ailleurs. Seule, elle aurait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, elle serait restée paralysée et aurait probablement réduit à néants la seule chance qu'avait Connie de s'en sortir.

Sasha et Jean rirent de bon cœur en entendant Connie lutter pour ne pas s'étouffer avec sa propre salive dans sa gorge déshydratée. Ils avaient récupérée leur ami en un seul morceau et en assez bonne santé pour les vanner.

C'était sans doute la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

Ça, et le fait qu'ils s'étaient trouvés leurs rôles dans leur fine équipe : entre Sasha la guêpe spéciale Titan, enquiquinante et qui causait de petites mais handicapantes blessures, Jean la tête du groupe, ciment qui rendait leurs manœuvres possibles en compensant les lacunes de ses coéquipiers, et Connie le berserk qui traversait les Titans en nageant dans leurs chairs sans se brûler, cette aventure sonnait la fin de leur inutilité au sein des Bataillons.

* * *

Vos avis? toutes les réactions sont les bienvenues! de la remarque sur la faute d'orthographe à l'anachronisme, en passant par envolées lyriques quant au savoir-faire de l'auteure... (laissez-moi rêver!)

Evitez quand même mes insultes, ça fait pas très propre...

A bientôt! (normalement)

Istalia


End file.
